Confusion
by xXlovely-emoXx
Summary: Matt and Mello are having some issues in their relationship created during IMing. cro-written with anon. there are parts with just ':' thats anon - oh and if i get enough review i might write a none IM story-


vamp_tamaki: matto ~clings to his leg~  
: -Blinks and looks at him.- Hm..?  
vamp_tamaki: nothing ~rubs cheek against is leg~  
: -Blushes slightly looking off- Okay then.  
vamp_tamaki: ~steals his game sitting in his lap~  
: -Blinks and looks at him-  
vamp_tamaki: ~plays game looking at screen~  
: -Pushes him off gently and gets up-  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks up at him~  
: -Coughs, and leans against the wall looking away staying silent.-  
vamp_tamaki: whats wrong?  
: -Shrugs looking away, thinking- Nothing..  
vamp_tamaki: ok ~looks down playing his game~  
: -Sighs and walks into room shutting door.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~puts game down and bites on chocolate~  
: -Sits down leaning head against wall, and pulls out pack grabbing cigarette.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~lays head back closing eyes~  
: -Lights cigarette and smokes sighing a bit, looking up sitting there..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~nibbles on chocolate playing with hair~  
: -Looks down sitting, and smokes coughing a bit..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~opens eyes eating chocolate~  
: -Sits there and sighs staring down setting cigarette out.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~stands up grabs jacket walking out door~  
: -Thinks to self mummbling..sitting there..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~leans against wall looking up~  
: -Gets up looking out from door, and scratches head while sighing.. walking out-  
vamp_tamaki: ~slides down wall closing eyes~  
: -Leans against wall thinking looking around..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~snaps chocolate in half opening eyes~  
: -Stands there and sighs thinking..looking down.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~stands up walks back inside handing him a peice~  
: -Blinks and looks at him thinking..- Hm.. -Takes it..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~walks past him putting chocolate away~  
: -Stands there looking at it, and sighs looking off.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks at him~ are you alright matt? your awfully quiet  
: -Shrugs, and sighs looking down..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~walks up to him~ talk please  
: -Shakes head, and looks off..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~hugs him~ why not?  
: -Hugs back..and sighs..- Fine..  
vamp_tamaki: ~clings to his waist~  
: -Blinks blushing slightly..- Hm..  
vamp_tamaki: i dont like it when your upset..  
: I'm fine.. -Looks off blushing slightly sighing..-  
vamp_tamaki: ok  
: -Walks to room, and sighs opening door.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~stands there looking down~  
: -Looks at him..- You okay..?  
vamp_tamaki: yea.. ~sits down on couch~  
: -Blinks and sits beside him looking down..- Sorry..  
vamp_tamaki: you dont have to apologize  
: Yea I do.. -Sighs-  
vamp_tamaki: no you dont ~looks at him~  
: -Looks back, and leans close..- Well Im sorry anyways..  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes~ its ok  
: -Looks down, sighs slightly..and looks at him..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks back at him smiling~  
: -Smiles slightly..looking at him..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~licks his cheek clinging to him~  
: -Blushes slightly, and holds him-  
vamp_tamaki: ~closes eyes blushing alil~  
: -Strokes his hair closing eyes..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks up at him~ matt?  
: -Blinks opening eyes..- Yeah?  
vamp_tamaki: why were you so quiet? you dont have to tell me  
: -Blinks, and sighs slightly..- Just haven't been feeling good..lately  
vamp_tamaki: ok ~lays head on his chest~  
: -Holds him and yawns a bit..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes and falls asleep~  
: -Strokes his hair gently, holding him closer-  
vamp_tamaki: ~smiles blushing~  
: -Stops and leans close, kisses him gently..-  
vamp_tamaki: matt..~kisses back sleeping~  
: -Leans closer, kissing him deeply..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes, clings to his arms~  
: -Leans even closer falling ontop of him, kissing him-  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes kissing back~  
: -Slides tongue in his mouth kissing him..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~opens eyes slowly blushing~  
: -Looks into his eyes while kissing him-  
vamp_tamaki: ~closes eyes blushing and kisses back~  
: -Licks his tongue gently, and closes eyes-  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes wraps arms around him~  
: -Plays with his tongue gently, leaning closer-  
vamp_tamaki: ~moans alil blushing~  
: -Blushes while playing with his tongue roughly..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~cluthes his shirt blushing~  
: -Slides tongue out, licks his neck gently..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~opens eyes looking away~  
: -Makes him face me, looking into his eyes..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks back blushing~  
: -Smiles blushing slightly looking at him-  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes pulling down his goggles~  
: -Looking into his eyes, smiles slightly..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes looking down~  
: -Licks his cheek gently..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes and smiles~  
: -Hugs him and closes eyes..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~hugs back blushing~  
: -Licks his neck softly..and smiles slightly..- You like to blush a lot..  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushing~ yea cuz you make me  
: -Laughs slightly, and looks at him.-  
vamp_tamaki: your too hot for your own good  
: -Blushes slightly and smirks- Yea right  
vamp_tamaki: yes you are ~kisses his cheek~  
: -Looks off smirking- No im not  
vamp_tamaki: fine ~crosses arms pouting~  
: -Kisses his neck, and nibbles on it gently..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes still pouting~ thats not going to work  
: -Glances at him- Something has to.  
vamp_tamaki: i guess you have to figure it out  
: -Glares at him- Come on, tell me.  
vamp_tamaki: ~smirks shaking head~  
: -Licks down his neck gently..- Now will you tell me..?  
vamp_tamaki: ~closes eyes blushing~  
: -Sits up, smirking looking off- Hm fine dont tell me.  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks up at him pulling him back down~  
: -Blinks and smirks looking at him- Hm?  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes clinging to him~  
: -Blushes slightly, and tickles his side gently.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~laughs~ that tickles.  
: -Bites his neck gently, and tickles him a bit-  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes laughing~  
: -Stops, licking his neck gently-  
vamp_tamaki: ~closes eyes blushing~  
: -Sits up again, looking off smirking- I can stop if you want me to.  
vamp_tamaki: no ~pouts~ stop that  
: -Laughs, looking at him- So thats no? Hm.  
vamp_tamaki: yes thats a no ~looking up at him~  
: -Looking back and laughs slightly- Are you sure?  
vamp_tamaki: yes ~blushing~  
: -Glancing at him, and yawns a bit.- You know, Ive been doing most of the work lately.  
vamp_tamaki: yea? ~looking at him~  
: -Sits back on the couch yawning- Hm well, I think its time for you to take over this time.  
vamp_tamaki: ~sits on top of him~  
: -Looks at him smirking-  
vamp_tamaki: your such a jerk sometimes ~kisses his neck gently~  
: -Sweat drop, and pushes him off.- Ha, no Im not.  
vamp_tamaki: ~gets off of him~ ok  
: -Pulls goggles up, and grabs controller- I guess I'll just smoke and play video games for now on.  
vamp_tamaki: huh? ~looks over at him~ whats that supposed to mean?  
: -Turns on game, and looks at the screen- Oh nothing  
vamp_tamaki: ~lays head on his arm~ tell me please  
: -Mummbles while playing game- Im not going to bother doing anything else, just smoke and play video games since Im such a jerk.  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks down standing up~ fine your not a jerk i dont think you are one  
: -Playing game and staring at screen, yawning- Look, I know you dont mean it, so why worth trying to deny it?  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks at him~ if you want me to say your one then ok  
: -Continues to play game, and coughs- No I dont, I really dont like it so dont bother me about this right now. I get it Im a jerk, oh well.  
vamp_tamaki: ~sits back down looking away~ i'll leave you alone then  
: -Playing game, and sits there staring at the screen- Uh huh, you do that.  
vamp_tamaki: ~puts feet up eating chocolate~  
: -Sits farther away from him staying silent while playing video game.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~stands up walking outside~ whatever i dont have to deal with this shit  
: -Playing game and sighs shaking head in shame..mummbling- So now it all goes back to normal, him having an attitude and I having to put up with it.  
vamp_tamaki: shut the fuck up matt  
: -Pauses game, looking over at him.- And you call me a jerk? Look at yourself.  
vamp_tamaki: ok i am a jerk so what do you fucking want me to do about it  
: -Looks back at screen and sighs continue to play the game- Just shut the hell up already, kid.  
vamp_tamaki: im not a fucking kid  
: -Closes eyes while playing game and thinks.- Yea you are, so shut up. Besides what are you going to do? Punch me as usual.  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks down~ fine whatever..  
: -Opens eyes, and plays game..- Mhm, just what I thought.  
vamp_tamaki: ~sits against wall~  
: -Blinks and continues to play game, coughs.- If you really wanted to leave me alone you wouldnt still be here, am I right?  
vamp_tamaki: why would you care what i do since im just a kid  
: -Staring at screen playing game- Cause I hate kids, they annoy me.  
vamp_tamaki: so you hate me now ~looks at him~  
: -Playing game and shakes head staying silent..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~walks over to him~ you dont hate me even though im a kid  
: -Plays game staying silent and turns away glancing down but stares at the screen..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~grabs his face and kisses him~ talk to me matt  
: -Holds onto controller, hair covers eyes blushing slightly..- Huh..  
vamp_tamaki: ~lets go of his face looking down~  
: -Blinks and looks at him..sighs..-  
vamp_tamaki: still wont say anything..  
: -Looks off not saying anything and continues to play game..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks at him~ please say something  
: -Mummbles while playing game looking down a bit..- Why does it even matter anymore..  
vamp_tamaki: i love you thats why it matters but obviously you dont ~turns away from him~  
: -Looks at him, and blinks. Blushes slightly sighing..- Who said I didn't..?  
vamp_tamaki: its obvious  
: -Sighs, and shakes head looking down holding controller saying nothing..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks at him~  
: -Drops controller getting up with hair covering eyes walking to room slowly..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~sits down on arm of chair~ oh well..  
: -Opens door, walking in slamming the door back. Sighs looking down leaning against the door..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~jumps up alil looking down and tearing up~  
: -Sighs, sliding down against the door sitting down, looks down with hair covering eyes..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~slides off side laying back tears roll down face~  
: -Pulls gun from pocket, sighs looking at it yawning slightly..sitting there.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~turns over closing eyes~  
: -Gets up pulling goggles up more and opens door walking out to the other door holding gun in hand.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~sits up looking at him~ wth matt?!  
: -Blinks and looks back opening door.- What? -Shakes head walking out.-  
vamp_tamaki: wait..matt ~follows him out~  
: -Stops glancing back blinking..- Hm, may I help you?  
vamp_tamaki: what are you doing? ~looks up at him~  
: -Walks away, sliding the gun in pocket..- Like it's any of your buisness -Looking down as walking away.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~grabs his arm~  
: -Grabbed, and blinks looking at him- What is it?  
vamp_tamaki: where are you going?  
: -Pulls away continueing to walk away- It's none of your concern.  
vamp_tamaki: ~falls to knees tears falling from face watching him~  
: -Stops and sighs looking back at him- I don't see why you're crying, what is the matter now?  
vamp_tamaki: nothing ~looks down~  
: -Continues to walk grabbing gun in pocket..- Okay then.  
vamp_tamaki: ~stands up walking back inside closing door looking down~  
: -Walking looking down..yawning slightly..starts to pull gun out-  
vamp_tamaki: ~lays down closing eyes~  
: -Sits down on the sidewalk and yawns feeling rain come down.- Hm..  
vamp_tamaki: maybe i should just leave..he'll be happy about that ~sits up opening eyes~  
: -Pulls gun out pocket sitting there while it rains-  
: -Sits there, and lies head in arms yawning while it rains..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~stands up walking to room picking up clothes packing them~  
: -Shakes trying to wake up and stands up scratching head hitting it on the wall, blinks-  
vamp_tamaki: ~picks up jacket putting it and grabs bag walking out of room and outside closing door behind me~  
: -Opening eyes, and forehead bleeds blinking again. Blood runs down face.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~walks away looking carrying over shoulder~  
: -Sits back down with forehead bleeding and looks up a bit seeing blur..blinks-  
vamp_tamaki: ~walking looking down~ i wonder where the hell he was going to not tell me..  
: -Sits there closing eyes..and forehead continues to bleed, holding the gun.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~stops looking up~ i shouldnt think about him hes hates me anyway..  
: -Coughs, and sets finger on the trigger, keeping eyes closed bleeding-  
vamp_tamaki: ~keeps walking pulling out phone calling him~ he better fucking answer..  
: -Blinks, and feels the rain still. Blood slides down face, grabs phone in pocket and answers it..-  
vamp_tamaki: oi matt where are you?  
: -Stays quiet for a second, and feels pain from forehead..- Damn, -Rain starts to pour more.- Nowhere important..  
vamp_tamaki: whats wrong? ~walks faster~  
: -Tries ignoring the pain as more blood falls, holds gun up and coughs..- Nothing..Im fine..  
vamp_tamaki: no your not ~runs looking around~ tell me where you are  
: -Closes eyes tight, blood falls down face, holding gun up to head.- Like I said nowhere important..Im busy right now..and Im completely fine..  
vamp_tamaki: ~stops looking down~ dont get yourself killed..i need you too much ~hangs up phone~  
: -Sitting there in the rain flickering with the trigger, forehead continues to bleed and coughs..dropping phone..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~starts walking again looking for him~  
: -Blood starts to fall onto the sidewalk, sitting there continue to flicker the trigger with hand shaking nervously..whispering..- Come on now..  
vamp_tamaki: ~walking calling his name~ matt!  
: -Blinks hearing him, rest finger on the trigger, and closes eyes again with forehead bleeding..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~runs down sidewalk~ matt  
: -Sits there trying to ignore him and the pain, forehead bleeds even more as it rains..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~sees him and stops~  
: -Pulls on the trigger slightly keeping eyes closed, forehead bleeding..coughs a bit.-  
vamp_tamaki: matt.. ~stands there~  
: -Starts to shake more from the pain, and pulls the trigger even more keeping eyes closed tightly..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~runs up to him and hugs him~ please dont matt..  
: -Shaking nervously from the pain, and drops the gun coughing, forehead bleeding blood running down face..opening eyes slowly..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~wipes his face with sleeve~ dont scare me like that  
: -Glancing around looking seeing everything as blurry and coughs slowly closing eyes-  
vamp_tamaki: ~stands up pulling him along putting his arm around shoulder~ hang on  
: -Tries opening eyes feeling the pain and blood from forehead..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~walks home carrying him~ gawd your heavy  
: -Eye twitches angerly while keeping them closed, and pushes him gently off me hold head turning the other way..-  
vamp_tamaki: do you want me to help you or not?  
: -Says nothing, holding head keeping eyes closed shaking..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~puts his arm around shoulder again~ im not letting you die and i dont care if you dont want me to help  
: -Shakes head, moving away and walking back..opening eyes slightly..- I dont need your help..  
vamp_tamaki: i said i'd help you even if you didnt want it  
: -Stops..and sighs holding head closing eyes feeling the rain..- I dont want help..  
: -Continues to walk where gun was dropped holding head trying to see..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~grabs his arm~ im taking you home  
: -Tries pulling away, blood dripping from forehead holding head closing eyes..- Let go..  
vamp_tamaki: why dont you want me to help you  
: -Pulls away, trembles a bit hitting forehead again and falls to knees holding head..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks at him~ you always go silent at important times  
: -Forehead bleeds even more, and falls over coughing passing out slowly..-  
vamp_tamaki: damnit matt ~picks him carefully wrapping one arm around his waist holding him up~  
: -Tries waking up with forehead bleeding, and feels heart beat slowing down, coughs.-  
vamp_tamaki: come on matt stay with me ~opens door walking inside~  
: -Coughs more, blood sliding down face, trying to wake up.-  
vamp_tamaki: ~sits him down gently and picks up a washcloth wiping the blood from his face~ what did you do?  
: -Not waking up, with forehead bleeding slightly..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~pulls off his goggles and his vest wipping his forehead~  
: -Coughs, keeping eyes closed and staying passed out trying open eyes..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~kisses his forehead and watches him~  
: -Blushes slightly waking up a bit..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~hugs knees lays head on top of arms~  
: -Tries getting up, shaking slightly and coughs..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~sleeping quietly~  
: -Coughs up blood slightly, covering mouth..trying to open eyes..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~tears up alil sleeping~ matt  
: -Falls against wall resting self there, eyes tear up keeping them closed covering mouth..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~opens eyes looking at him~ you sure are stubborn ~stands up~  
: -Opens eyes slowly..walking to room..opening the door holding head..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~sits back down~ hes going to end up killing him self..  
: -Closes door walking in...leans against wall facing it and hits head against the wall..- Im such a fucking idiot..  
vamp_tamaki: ~closes eyes holding on to rosary~  
: -Hits head against wall, yelling at self closing eyes tight..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~stands up walking down to his room~  
: -Slides down falling onto knees leaning head against the wall hitting it while bleeding..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~knocks on his door~ matt let me in  
: -Looks down resting head against the wall as it bleeds with tears in eyes..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~opens door slowly and sitts infront of him~  
: -Closes eyes with tears falling and forehead bleeding..hair covers eyes..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~wraps arms around him burring face in his chest~ stop  
: -Looking down, tears falling more..trying to ignore the pain from head..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~wipes his face looking at him~  
: -Holds head..looking back..holding back the tears with hair covering eyes slightly..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~clings to his waist~please dont leave me matt your the only person i care for and that i love ..im begging you ~closes eyes tight~  
: -Hair covering eyes blushing hard, ..pulls him up and hugs him close..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~hugs him back keeeping eyes closed~  
: -Closes eyes slowly..hugging him..- Im...sorry...  
vamp_tamaki: its ok..just dont do that again i wouldnt be able to take it ~tear rolls down face~  
: -Wipes his tears opening eyes slowly holding back tears..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks up at him~  
: -Looks back with tears in eyes..-  
vamp_tamaki: dont cry ~rubs his cheek gently~  
: -Blushes slightly..with hair covering eyes, wipes eyes..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~kises his cheek moving hair out of his eyes~  
: -Blinks..looking in his eyes..- Hm..  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks back at him blushes alil~  
: -Leans close to him blushing slightly looking down..- I promise I wont do something like that ever again..  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes mummbling~ thank you  
: -Leans closer..sighs..- And Im also sorry for ignoring you..  
vamp_tamaki: its ok ~looks down~  
: -Sighs..and looks at him..- No its not.. -Leans even closer and kisses him gently...-  
vamp_tamaki: ~kisses back blushing~ really its fine..  
vamp_tamaki: ok ~smiles alil~  
: -Smiles slightly, holding head a bit..-  
vamp_tamaki: are you ok? ~pushes his hair up abit~  
: -Nods..and sighs..- Just a head ache..  
vamp_tamaki: ok ~holds his hand~  
: -Blinks and looks at hand, yawning slightly..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~plays with his hand~ i bet your tired you now  
: -Nods, leaning closer..resting head on his chest closing eyes..- Yeah..  
vamp_tamaki: ~strokes his hair gently blushing~  
: -Dozes off..falling asleep..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~wraps arms him holding him gently kisses the top of his head~  
: -Sleeping in his arms...and hair covers eyes blushing..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~watches him slighty brushes his hair away~  
: -Sleeps silently..leaning closer..- Mello..  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes looking at him~  
: -Closes eyes tighter while sleeping, blushes slightly..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~holds him closer laying head on top of his~  
: -Moves hand down over top of his while sleeping..- Don't leave me..  
vamp_tamaki: ~closes eyes~ i'll never leave you  
: -Holds onto him blushing slightly..sleeping..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes opening eyes~ matt  
: -Sleeping silently ..and holds his hand..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~kisses the back of his hand~  
: -Blushes slightly..yawning a bit waking up..and kisses him opening eyes slowly..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~kisses back blushing~ did you get a good sleep?  
: -Nods smiling a bit..- Mhm..  
vamp_tamaki: good ~smiles looking at him~  
: -Looks back, and leans up nibbles his ear..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~blushes~ matt..  
: -Smiles slightly..nibbling his ear gently..-  
vamp_tamaki: matt your supposed to be recovering ~closes eyes blushing~  
: -Blushes slightly, and looks at him..- I know.  
vamp_tamaki: ~looks at him blushing~  
: -Hugs him..- I love you.. -Looks down..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~hugs back~ i love you too  
: -Closes eyes while hugging him..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~kisses his cheek~  
: -Smiles a bit..and yawns slightly-  
vamp_tamaki: still tired  
: -Shakes head..- Im fine..  
vamp_tamaki: ok ~closes eyes~  
: -Gets off, and pulls him in my arms..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~opens eyes alil looking up at him~  
: -Holds him..looking back..-  
vamp_tamaki: ~closes eyes snuggles close to him~  
: -Blushes slightly closing eyes while holding him close..-


End file.
